1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four-wheel steering system for automotive vehicles, more particularly to a four-wheel steering system of the type in which a cable linkage is adapted to operatively connect a front wheel steering mechanism to a rear wheel steering mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-66065, there has been proposed a four-wheel steering system of this type wherein a pair of cables is adapted to operatively connect a front wheel steering mechanism to a rear wheel steering mechanism. In operation of the front wheel steering mechanism, either one of the cables acts to transmit therethrough axial displacement of a front lateral bar or rod in the front wheel steering mechanism to the rear wheel steering mechanism thereby to steer a set of dirigible rear road wheels in accordance with steerage of a set of dirigible front road wheels. In the four-wheel steering system, however, the cables are applied with an excessive load from the front wheel steering mechanism when the front road wheels are steered in a condition where the rear road wheels are restrained by an excessive load acting thereon due to abutment with a road shoulder or falling in a roadside gutter. This results in unexpected disconnection of the cables or damage of the components of the rear wheel steering mechanism.